Elizabeth
by passionrulesme
Summary: After a run in with some jocks, Blaine finds out the reason behind Kurt's middle name. Based off this crazy theory I had: keep-calm-and-klainer-21((.))tumblr((.))com/post/34665375035/i-had-another-thought-kurts-middle-name-is


"How dare they!" Kurt exclaimed, trying to calm himself down while his boyfriend watched him from his bed, saddened by how worked up he was getting about it. Some of the jocks had found out Kurt's middle name was 'Elizabeth' and decided to give him hell about it. Despite the fact Kurt was effeminate it still got to him that people usually treated him like a girl, this made it no easier.

"Kurt calm down, please. Just ignore them, they're not worth getting upset over" Blaine slid off his bed and took a couple of hesitant steps towards his fretting boyfriend.

"I'm not just ignoring this Blaine!" Kurt snapped as he spun round to look at Blaine. The sight of Kurt, his eyes heavy with tears, was enough to break Blaine's heart to tiny pieces.

"Why are you so upset honey? You usually just let stuff like this blow over so why should this be any different?" Blaine asked, furrowing his brow in confusion. Kurt stayed silent for a moment, which spoke to Blaine more than any words ever could. The look on his face, in his eyes, really brought to life the phase 'A picture says a thousand words'. Kurt's bottom lip trembled as he finally released the floods of tears welding up in his eyes.

"Hey, I'm sorry" Blaine muttered as he engulfed Kurt in a hug, not exactly sure what he had done to make Kurt even more distressed.

"No, it's not you. I'm sorry, I'm a mess" Kurt cried softly as he nuzzled his face deep into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Shh, it's okay" Blaine cooed as he continued to stroke Kurt's hair gently, he knew it soothed Kurt "Talk to me about it baby" Blaine uttered in Kurt's ear after he'd calmed down and guided Kurt over to his bed and perched himself on the edge of the bed. Blaine took his hand and gazed deeply into Kurt's tear filled eyes.

It took Kurt a couple more seconds before he was calmed down enough to talk to Blaine about it "As you know, m-my mom died when I was eight and he name was Elizabeth. When I was born, s-she was really sick, my dad and her both knew she wouldn't make it much longer so decided to make my middle name as Elizabeth because I was the only part of her left, so she would always be with me and my dad. T-The doctors said she wouldn't live to see me turn five but she near Christmas when I was eight. I really got my hopes up she would be okay, when she got worse I even wrote a letter to Santa begging for him to make my mom better. I just miss her so much..."

By now, Blaine was pretty sure he would end up in a worse state than Kurt. But he held himself together for Kurt's sake and pulled him into another secure hug "I-I'm so sorry Kurt..." Blaine mumbled. Everything finally made sense now: why he was so upset over it; why Christmas made him a little down. It all fitted into place.

Kurt sobbed into Blaine's shoulder, gripping the back of his shirt tightly. He'd never had a chance to release his emotions over the death of his mother besides when he was young, he was good at acting strong but it haunted his mind every day.

"I-I just want her back, I want my mom" he sounded so timid, so childlike and it ticked something in Blaine. He pulled Kurt into his lap and began to run his fingers through Kurt's hair while rocking Kurt in his arms.

Kurt curled up to Blaine so his knees were tucked up to his chest and his arms were draped lazily around Blaine's neck. His head was still nuzzled into the crook of Blaine's neck; he whimpered against the skin of Blaine's neck and held onto Blaine tighter.

"Shh, shh. You're okay Kurt, you're safe" Kurt relaxed at Blaine's words, he'd never felt more venerable in his life and he would probably feel even worse without Blaine.

"Thank you Blaine, I love you..." A smile cracked across Kurt's face as he felt Blaine press a kiss on top of Kurt's hair.

"I love you too honey, I'll always be here..."


End file.
